Kingdom Hearts III
by Shadow Shoveler Productions
Summary: X3 Sora and Kairi embraced for what seemed like an eternity. They both held each other close until Kairi finally spoke. "Sora?" "Yeah?" "...Are we going to die?" Sora hugged Kairi even tighter before he answered, "No, you aren't going to die...but I think I might..." X3 THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THE KINGDOM HEARTS SAGA BEGINS...
1. Opening: Fight The Blues

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new fanfic (and yes, you did read the title right) KINGDOM HEARTS III! Yes, the long awaited third entry in the popular (and my all time favourite) video game franchise is patiently waiting for it's announcement, and seeing how numerous (and I do mean numerous!) people on have already put their spin on what should go down in the much anticipated tale of Sora and his friends, I thought, hey, why don't I give it a shot!**

**For this story, I am going to try my very hardest to make it feel as closest to the games as possible, thus I'll add when it's a battle sequence, what music to play at certain moments, and all that other stuff. Also, seeing as how it is a continuation of the previous games, if you haven't played all the games in the series(with the exception of coded, I'll let that one pass.) there will be MAJOR spoilers ahead, so you've been forewarned. So like the game, let's kick it off with a glorious HD opening (seeing how it'll be on PS3...IT WILL BE ON PS3, RIGHT SQUAREENIX?!). Seeing as how the first game opened with the sky, and the second game opened with the sea, the third game should most likely open with the land, (like the Latin translations of our three main leads.) **

**So, with all of that said, let's get to the story...or at least the opening, enjoy!**

**Kingdom Hearts and all related media are owned by both SquareEnix and Disney **

* * *

**Disney Interactive Studios**

**SquareEnix**

_**KINGDOM HEARTS III**_

* * *

_I saved many worlds._

_I saved countless lives._

_But why do I fear,_

_That the one life I can't protect,_

_Is my own?_

* * *

_**(Utada Hikaru ~ Fight the Blues)**_

Sora wakes up on Destiny Islands in shock, looking around to see the world covered in darkness. He then looks up to see a large black orb floating above the island. Sora then feels himself being pulled up toward it.

He then opens his eyes to find himself in Traverse Town, where swarms of heartless surround him. He looks worried at first, but then summons the keyblade and fights through them with ease.

Sora, now aided by Donald and Goofy, fight through the heartless in the hallways of Hollow Bastion until they reach Riku/Ansem at the key hole. Sora attacks him, but Riku/Ansem blocks it and stabs Sora with his keyblade, releasing the hearts of the princesses of heart.

Sora is then falling through the darkness until he reaches the bottom, where the room suddenly turns white and he is facing Axel. He then takes Axel's hand as Sora disintegrates into Roxas.

The two smile at each other until they look beside them to see Xion pointing her keyblade at them. Roxas them summons his keyblade and blocks Xion, who disintegrates in front of Roxas and gives him her keyblade, transforming both his and hers' keyblades into Oblivion and Oathkeeper, respectively. Roxas, now facing Memory's Skyscraper in The World That Never Was, runs up the side of the building toward Riku, who jumps down from the top of the building and grabs Roxas' Oblivion keyblade which he had thrown at Riku. The two come face to face at the middle of the building, as Riku plummets down to the ground, landing on his feet.

Riku then sheds his Organization XIII coat and draws his Way of the Dawn keyblade and points it a Xemnas (in his final form), alongside Sora and King Mickey.

Then, twelve other people in Organization XIII coats appear with their hoods on covering their faces, with the exception of, in order of appearance, Ansem, Saix, Xigbar, Young Xehanort, and finally, not wearing a coat, Master Xehanort, who summons his keyblade.

Sora then looks behind him to see Riku, King Mickey, and now Roxas, Lea, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Donald and Goofy, standing ready to fight. The two sides then charge at each other, and as the two sides come close to engaging battle, Sora leaps at Xehanort as the two clash blades and a bright light effulges the battleground.

_**(End Fight the Blues)**_

* * *

Kairi awoke in her bed, a little bit startled by what happened. She hadn't been able to sleep for many days without a single thought going through her mind, Something that had been haunting her ever since she came to the Mysterious Tower for training how to wield the keyblade.

"Another dream about him." She simply said to herself as she heard a knock at her door.

"Kairi?" a voice asked on the other side of the door, "Are you awake?"

Kairi then turned to the door and answered, "Yes, I am, Riku."

"Ok," The voice said, "I'll be in Yen Sid's study when you're ready."

"Ok then." Kairi said, smirking a bit, as she got out of bed and got ready for another day of training.

* * *

**How's THAT for an opening! Oh well, I guess only the reviews will tell. Till next time, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **


	2. Ch 1: The Key That Connects Everything

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Kingdom Hearts III. First off, MAJOR apologies to you guys for not updating this story sooner, but I have been going through major writer's block right now, so it's a miracle that I managed to get this chapter done. I will admit though, after reading it again, I got to say, I'm liking the idea I have for the story so far. Not that I'm trying to show off or anything like that...**

**Before we begin though, I do kind of need your help, and you all probably know what I'm going to ask, I need help on what worlds I should use. Now, I have a fair idea of what ones I do want, but just for added help, if you guys could leave some suggestions in your reviews, that would be awesome. But for now, let's get back to our story...**

**Kingdom Hearts and all related media are owned by both SquareEnix and Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Wake up, idiot."

Sora awoke in shock at the sound of the voice he heard. It sounded so familiar, but he just couldn't figure out who it belonged to. Sora looked all around and suddenly noticed something wasn't right; he was in the Station of Awakening.

_**(Dive into the Heart -Destati- ~ KH1)**_

He looked down to see the portrait of him and his friends on the glass platform, and what looked like dark clouds forming around the pillar he stood on. "Who's there?" Sora asked the voice.

"Hmph," the voice began, "ten years later and you don't remember me. Then again, you aren't the one who remembers me, Sora."

Sora stood confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked again.

"I'm not telling," the voice stated, "But I will say that this won't be the last time we see each other."

Before Sora could say more, a bright light flashed in front of him. It soon died down and in its place was a large, possibly pink colored, door. "Proceed through the door, and you can return back to the sleeping worlds." The voice stated.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sora asked.

"How do you know you can't?" The voice answered.

Sora thought for a second, thinking this could be a trick. After all, his naïve personality almost caused him to become one of Xehanort's thirteen replicas, and caused him to fail his Mark of Mastery Exam. Hence the reason he returned to the sleeping worlds in the first place, so that he could finish the Mark of Mastery and help fight alongside his friends.

Sora thought of other ways he could escape, but none came to mind, leaving him with one option.

"Hmph, fine, I'll take it." Sora then walked up to the door and proceeded to open it and walk through, another bright flash of white light dismissing the door.

_**(End Dive into the Heart -Destati-)**_

As the door vanished, a dark figure reformed onto the platform. The figure smirked at his doing.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again…Ventus."

* * *

King Mickey's eyes shot open. He stood in Yen Sid's study facing the old wizard across his desk.

"Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked the wizard, who also opened his eyes.

"Hmm, I too have sensed it, Mickey." Yen Sid answered. "It appears that Xehanort is ready to make his strike."

"What must we do?" Mickey asked worriedly.

"Go to the sleeping worlds, Mickey." Yen Sid commanded, "It is time for our final warrior of light to join us once again." Mickey's eyes brightened at what Yen Sid had decided. Without question, Mickey nodded and exited the room.

* * *

Two keyblades clashed in combat. Just as quickly though, one was pushed back with ease and the warrior fell to the ground, unharmed however. She was hesitant to get back up as her opponent called out to her.

"Giving up already?" He said, "C'mon, Kairi, I thought you were stronger than that!" Kairi, a little shaken from Riku's last blow, got up off the ground and dusted herself off.

"I'm sorry, Riku." She said sadly as she sat down on the stump beside the tower, "I guess I just lost my focus."

Riku, noticing the sadness in her eyes, came to her side with her Destiny's Embrace keyblade in his hand. "You had the dreams again didn't you?" Riku asked. Kairi looked up a Riku, still with eyes that looked as though they were about to break down. She then looked away, only nodding to Riku's question. Riku only sighed as he replied, "Don't worry, Kairi. I miss him too."

"It's…not just that, Riku." Kairi said, still not making eye contact with Riku.

"Oh, I see…" was all Riku could say as he sat down beside Kairi, who still wouldn't look at him.

_**(Missing You ~ KH2)**_

"I'm really worried about him. After I heard about what happened in the dream worlds before, I didn't know what to think. I thought you guys wouldn't be coming home that time. I-" Before Kairi could say another word, she felt Riku's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Sora is going to coming to come back this time, Kairi. I know it."

"But, Riku-"

"But nothing!" Kairi finally looked at Riku, who was now the one not looking at Kairi. Riku, now trying to fight back tears of his own began again, "Sora has done too much now to simply give up. If anything, I should be the one in the dream worlds right now, while he be here to train you. He should have the title of Keyblade master. I've done nothing but let the darkness overtake my heart, and shut out anyone who tried to help me, while Sora twice went out and saved the worlds, making new friends along the way. He truly is the key that connects everything, and in that, he won't go down without a fight. And neither will I."

Kairi was taken aback by Riku's words. He had spoken humbly before, but this was quite something. Out of pure instinct, she hugged Riku softly and looked at him straight in the eye. Riku, a bit caught off guard by Kairi's kindness, rested his arm on her shoulder as he managed to look at her.

_**(End Missing You)**_

They both managed to crack a smile before Kairi's face suddenly turned to extreme fear.

_**(Deep Drive ~ KH2)**_

Riku turned to see what the problem was only to see seven dark Keyblade riders looming toward the tower. "Kairi, get inside, we have to warn Master Yen Sid!" Riku shouted as the two of them bolted into the tower.

* * *

Xehanort smiled at the sight of Riku and Kairi running, show their cowardice to the soon-to-be thirteen seekers of darkness. He then turned to his one eyed counterpart.

"Xigbar," Xehanort ordered, "Send the message."

Xigbar, who was flying beside Xehanort, slyly grinned as he drew his arrowguns. "You don't have to tell me twice, old man!" Xigbar stated as he charged his arrowguns' power, firing off lasers at the tower. Xehanort only snickered as the lasers made contact with the tower, setting the structure on fire.

_**(End Deep Drive)**_

* * *

**And thus concludes Chapter 1. Anyone who can guess what that last part was referencing is awesome! Until next time, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Ch 2: The Fallen Master

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Kingdom Hearts III!**

** Jeez, what has it been, 2 months since I last updated?! Good god, so sorry everyone for the lack of attention here. But I do have a lot on my plate right now. My personal life being the major one, but also my other fanfics (FF being the major one...actually I think it's the only one right now besides this one. :-P), episodes of Locked Away, and my new short film that is currently in development, (Check out my YouTube channel for more on those). But, with all of that going on, I am trying my hardest to get these updates out. And with KH III ACTUALLY ANNOUNCED, I now have more to work with. So please keep in mind that, despite the fact that I might not update all that much, I am working hard to get all of this content out to you guys!**

**So with that aside, OMG KINGDOM HEARTS III WAS FINALLY ANNOUNCED! THEY SHOWED GAMEPLAY, THE NEW GAME ENGINE, IT'S BEING DEVELOPED FOR THE PS4 AND the Xbox One...(Shrugs) regardless, the 7 years of waiting are finally over...until it actually releases, but it's the announcement that counts! **

**Ah well, let's get this show on the road already! **

**Kingdom Hearts and all related media are own by both SquareEnix and Disney **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

King Mickey looked around the first district of Traverse Town. It didn't look like anything was different. Moogles were out and about, the shops were open, and everything looked peaceful for once.

"How interesting." Mickey claimed, "Now, where's-" As if on cue, a large smashing sound came from the entrance to the third district as a spikey-haired teen flew through the door and fell beside Mickey. The mouse king helped his old friend to his feet. "Good timing, Sora!" Mickey happily said.

Sora, still dazed from the fly by, smiled as he got to his feet. "Well, I did always like making an entrance." He said, earning the familiar chuckle from the king.

_**(Hand in Hand ~ KH3D)**_

The two then turned their attention to the entrance as swarms of Dream Eaters flooded into the first district. Both Sora and Mickey drew their keyblades and ran into battle.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This scene would serve as the tutorial for battle. Keep in mind, I'm not all that good at writing action, so if you find this to be poorly written, I apologize. With that said, LET'S GET IT ON!)**

(_OBJECTIVE: Defeat the Dream Eaters!_)

Sora swiped at the first few Meow Wows, knocking them back and eventually causing them to fade away. Mickey leapt at the Komory Bats, but did little damage until Sora shot fire at them, fading them fast. Next up were Kooma Pandas, which Sora disposed of quickly, followed by Yoggy Rams. It was then when Sora's flow-motion finally kicked in, as he cleared the area, leaving him and Mickey alone in the district.

_**(End Hand in Hand) **_

"Wow, you've been getting better, Sora!" Mickey dismissed his keyblade and walked up to Sora, who collected himself from his battle stance. Sora, who also dismissed his keyblade, turned to face Mickey.

"Thanks, your majesty!" Sora thanked Mickey in his usual happy tone, "After all, I didn't come back to the dream worlds for nothing!"

Mickey's happy go-lucky mood then shifted to a more serious tone. "That's actually why I came, Sora. Master Yen Sid said it's time for you to come back."

Sora's face brightened. It had been all too long since he saw his friends. But just as he was about to reply, a sudden thought came across his mind. His face turned neutral as he simply replied, "I can't. Not yet." Sora turned away as Mickey followed him up the stairs to the door of the accessory shop.

"Gosh, Sora, I know you don't want to fail your mark of mastery, but we really need you." Mickey said, as Sora stopped and turned back to the king. "Yen Sid believes that you're ready to fight with us, Master or not." Sora went into deep thought of what Mickey said. Were they really certain he was ready to take on Xehanort again? Seeing Mickey's determined face, Sora had a feeling that maybe it was time.

"You're Majesty!"

Sora's train of though was cut short as he saw two familiar faces sprinting toward him and Mickey. "Donald! Goofy! What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked as he and Mickey ran up to the court wizard and knight.

"What's wrong, fellas?" Mickey asked.

"It's…There's…I…Goofy, tell them" The out-of-breathe Donald said.

"There's trouble brewin' at Yen Sid's tower!" Goofy exclaimed.

"What trouble?" Mickey asked again, in his more serious tone.

Goofy simply gulped. "Uh…him?"

* * *

"Foolish warriors of light." Xehanort proclaimed as he watched Xigbar fire more lasers at the now burning Mysterious Tower, "They will soon know they're place." Xehanort then turned to the Freeshooter, "Xigbar, finish the job. Then return to the castle. We have plans to make." Xehanort snickered as he and the remaining five flew off to different worlds as Xigbar and another cloaked figure flew down to the crumbling tower.

"You ready for this, kiddo?" Xigbar yelled out to the cloak.

"Hmph, you act like I've never done this before." The cloak replied in a cocky manner.

"Alright, time to put that attitude to the test." Xigbar replied back as they landed at the tower.

* * *

_**(Deep Drive ~ KH 358/2 Days)**_

Kairi ran up the stairs of Yen Sid's tower as the flames surrounded area. Fire spread wildly, but it didn't slow her down. The smoke, however, was slowly getting to her. She stopped to catch her breath, only to notice chucks of the ceiling falling down on her. Bracing for the impact, Kairi ducked down as the chunks were swatted away.

Looking up, she saw Riku standing there, keyblade in hand, holding his other hand out to her. "C'mon, Kairi, no stopping yet." Taking Riku's hand, the two ran up the stairs to Yen Sid's study, dodging falling debris and firing Blizzaga at the flames around them.

Riku scanned the room for the Keyblade master. "Hello?! Master Yen Sid?! Anyone?!" Just then, a cough was heard from across the room as Riku and Kairi ran to see Yen Sid bent over a fallen wall.

"Riku, Kairi," The master wheezed. "Help me remove this wall." Riku, running to the elder's aid, used Graviga to move the wall, revealing a spiky red-haired keyblade wielder underneath.

"LEA!" Kairi ran to the unconscious pyro and instantly used Curaga, bringing him back to consciousness.

**_(End Deep Drive)_**

"Uh, must've opened the wrong door." Lea remarked.

Riku helped him to his feet. "Axel-, sorry I mean, Lea, are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Lea replied, "It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down. Got it memorized?" Just as he raised his finger to his head, a blast of flames spewed out of the wall. As the group ducked, Lea simply held out his palm, soaking in the flame and fully rejuvenating him, causing him to summons his keyblade, Frolic Bond. "Oh yeah, that feels good." Lea reassured himself as the group collected themselves off the ground.

Riku helped Yen Sid to his feet and reassured him, "Don't worry master, we're going to get you out of here."

"Allow me." Lea then pointed his keyblade at the wall and fired Triple Firaga, smashing the wall to pieces and creating an exit from the burning building. Without hesitation, the group leapt out of the hole to the ground by the front door. As Lea and Kairi stood back up, Riku helped Yen Sid up as they all looked to see a familiar face.

"Hello friends." Xigbar said as he and another figure in an Organization cloak stepped forward.

"You're no friends of ours." Kairi said as she pointed her keyblade at Xigbar.

"Yeah, just a bunch of nobodies." Lea added.

"Nobodies? As if. You forget that we do indeed have hearts. Ain't that right, kiddo?" Xigbar retorted, turning to his cloaked counterpart, who stayed silent.

"That doesn't mean we won't destroy you!" Riku said, still holding up Yen Sid, who pushed him off to try and walk.

"No, Riku. You three must go. Head to Radiant Garden, and find the keyblade wielders." The elder wizard said as he walked to the front of the group.

"But, master, what about you?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"I will deal with these intruders **myself**." And thus, with the flick of the wrist, Master Yen Sid drew a keyblade of his own, Starlight.

_**(Destruction of The Land of Departure ~ KHBBS)**_

"Whoa, well that's a twist." Lea stated.

"That it is!" Xigbar stated, "Too bad, it'll be short lived though. You ready there, kid?" The cloak still stayed silent, but nodded his head as Xigbar summoned his arrowguns.

"But, Master…" Riku reasoned.

"Lea, open a corridor and get them far away from here." Yen Sid ordered.

"You got it!" Lea said as he summoned a corridor of darkness. He turned back to the young keyblade wielders with sorrow, noticing the fear in their faces. "C'mon guys, let's go." Kairi followed Lea in, dragging Riku in by the arm. Riku turned back to Yen Sid, who nodded for him to leave. Riku nodded back as the corridor disappeared.

"We're not going to follow them?" The cloak asked, coming up to Xigbar's side.

"Nah, Xehanort said that we're going to clash with them sooner or later, but not right now." Xigbar explained. "But for now, we get to knock this old coot around."

"Well, I guess this will be fun for a bit then." The cloak said as he summoned his weapon, Soul Eater. Yen Sid looked away from his challengers, letting a small tear drop from his eye. He knew this day would come. Thus clutching his keyblade in hand, the elder wizard bolted toward the two seekers of darkness as the tower behind him finally crumbled to the ground.

_**(End Destruction of The Land of Departure)**_

* * *

"Well we have to get back to the tower then." Sora exclaimed. Mickey nodded as he attempted to summon a corridor back to the castle, but nothing happened.

"That's odd." Mickey said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I can't get us back." Mickey said. "I don't understand. Usually this would only happen if…" Mickey stopped dead on his tracks, staring wide eyed at what he thought had happened. "Oh no." He sighed.

_**(The Other Promise -Drammatica- ~ KH2)**_

"Your majesty, look!" Mickey and Sora looked to see Donald and Goofy pointing up at the star filled sky. It was then their worst fear was realised.

The tower's star went out.

* * *

Riku fell onto the ground in front of Merlin's house in Radiant Garden. Kairi and Lea followed him out of the corridor, the former also just barely standing on her feet. Either getting dragged through the realms between was a lot rougher than they were used to, or Lea's dark powers were starting to fade.

Riku managed to get to his feet, but he couldn't stop thinking about what they had just done. Why did they just leave Yen Sid? Why did he want to be left behind? Either way, they had to go back for him.

Riku was about to argue them returning, until he felt Lea's hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the pyro with a saddened look in his eye, until they both looked over to Kairi, who was looking up at the dark sky.

Riku could've sworn he heard his heart skip a beat as he saw the tower's star go out.

* * *

Sora fell to his knees after witnessing this. "No way." He sighed, staring at the ground.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other. They hadn't seen Sora so sad since the battle of Hollow Bastion. They then turned to Mickey, who was still staring at the night sky, in complete shock. "What should we do your majesty?" Donald asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure." Mickey answered, looking back to his friends. Sora still wouldn't look at them. Their master, the one person they could look to for guidance, was gone, along with any knowledge of how to beat Xehanort.

Sora finally raised his head and saw Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looking at him, obviously wondering what to do. Everything was now dependant on him, the key that connects everything. Xehanort struck a low blow, but that wouldn't be enough to stop them. It was time for him to return.

"It's time for me to come back." Sora finally said, standing up amongst his friends. With the flick of the wrist, he summons his keyblade and shoots a beam of light towards the world exit, revealing the exit to the realm of sleep.

"Now, just wait, Sora," Mickey said, coming to his side, "We need to find a place to wait and think, first." Sora wasted no time in walking toward the light, with the trio following after him.

"Don't worry, your majesty," Sora said reassuringly, as the light began to engulf them, "I know just where to go."

_**(End The Other Promise -Drammatica-)**_

* * *

The light began to fade as Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked around. As their surroundings came into sight, they gazed upon the light blue sky, the green shade of the trees, and the tan glow of the sand.

They were on Destiny Islands.

Sora took the moment to breathe in the air. "Home sweet home." He said, with his signature smile. The group looked to see they arrived near the paopu tree, where he, Riku, and Kairi would sit and watch the sun set, and dream of the day that they would see other worlds. Little would they know that all of this would happen.

"I'll see if I can get in contact with the others in Radiant Garden." Mickey said as he walked toward the wooden bridge, with Donald and Goofy following him. Sora began to follow as well, until he caught something out of the corner of his eye, something lying on the beach.

_**(Scent of Silence ~ KHCoM)**_

As the trio left to the other part of the island, Sora wandered down to the middle of the beach. As he got closer and closer, the item in the sand started to look a lot more familiar. Sora's eyes widen as he stopped before the object, looking down at its all too familiar design.

It was a keyblade.

_**(End Scent of Silence)**_

* * *

**Yeah, if any of you saw the trailer for KH III (which if you were remotely considered a KH fan, you probably did), you know what that last scene was. But I'll just leave it at that. **

**Concerning two particular keyblades, Lea and Yen Sid's, here's the background. Lea's keyblade, Frolic Bond, is called that because it looks like a combination of the keyblades Frolic Flame and Bond of Flame. As for Yen Sid's, his keyblade is actually the keyblade used in Kingdom Hearts X[chi], so there that is. **

**And that's about it. Rest in Peace Yen Sid, you are one badass keyblade master...despite the fact that you didn't deem Sora keyblade master after he saved the worlds 2 FREAKING TIMES!ok chilling out, he had good reason...**

**Anyway, until next time, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Ch 3: The Master Keeper

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Kingdom Hearts III! **

**Ok, so despite how much info about the game we have been given so far, I'm still stumped on ideas. Thus, this chapter is not only a bit of a short one, but maybe my weakest one so far. So my apologies if this chapter sucks. But that's what reviews are for I guess, so if you guys do have any ideas, suggestions, or all around questions, post them in your reviews, and I'll try and answer as many as I can in the next chapter (whenever that'll be due to school starting up again :-P) Now with that out of the way, let's pick up where we left off...**

**Kingdom Hearts and all related media are owned by both SquareEnix and Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_**(Scent of Silence ~ KHCoM)**_

Sora made no mistake in identifying it, it was definitely a keyblade. However, it was no keyblade he had ever seen before. While its blade slightly resembled his own keyblade (with the exception of this one's 'E' shaped teeth), it had a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rods. Even its grip looked very square, unlike a usual cylinder shape.

Although very hesitant, Sora bent down and picked up the keyblade, still analysing it, as he looked out to the sea, wondering where this thing had come from. It couldn't have just gotten here by itself…couldn't it?

"The Master Keeper." Sora turned around to see Mickey, Donald, and Goofy standing there, Mickey wide eyed at what Sora was holding in his hand.

"Your majesty, do you know what this is?" Sora asked, holding the keyblade out.

Mickey walked up to Sora, not once taking his eyes off of the weapon in Sora's hand. "It belonged to a friend of Yen Sid's." Mickey said, "The master of my three friends."

_**(End Scent of Silence)**_

Sora looked at the keyblade again, but was caught off guard when it vanished from his hand. The trio also saw it disappear from his hand as well, as if someone had summoned it somewhere else.

"It's gone." Donald exclaimed.

"Where do ya think it went?" Goofy asked.

"It must've gone back to its owner." Mickey said, looking out to the sea. Sora also looked out at it. This was very uncommon for a keyblade to just appear out of nowhere then immediately disappear.

"So bizarre." Sora said, scratching his head.

"I contacted the restoration committee in Radiant Garden." Mickey said, changing the subject, "they're sending a gummi ship for us now." Sora nodded as the group started walking toward the pier, although Sora kept looking back at the spot where he found that keyblade.

It still boggled his mind about it. The Master Keeper Mickey called it. Judging by its name, it's obviously been wielded by keyblade masters before him. But he wasn't a master, so how could he wield it? Sora decided to put that thought aside as their gummi ship had arrived.

* * *

_**(Darkness of the Unknown III ~ KH2)**_

Sand flew everywhere. Keyblades were scattered across the land. Only two figures stood locked in battle. They fought and fought, yet both of them never once ceased to falter in their blows. It was then when the older man fired a blast of darkness at his opponent, knocking him to the ground. The man walked forward through the wind and the dust, with the bright blue heart-shaped moon floating in the sky above him.

"You have come this far, boy." The man said in his raspy, yet elegant, voice, "And yet you still understand nothing." The man then lifted his metallic keyblade in the air, summoning as much darkness as he could. "Every light MUST fade. Every heart will return to DARKNESS!"

And with that, the dark glowing keyblade flew down onto its foe, as Sora watched in horror as Xehanort struck him down.

_**(End Darkness of the Unknown III)**_

* * *

Kairi jolted awake. Her dreams of Sora had been getting worse and worse, with the same image of Xehanort's terrifying grin implanted in her head. With being one of the princesses of heart, she was definitely a target of the 13 darknesses. But what mattered right now was that she was still in safe hands.

She looked to the side of her bed to notice a young girl, maybe a bit older than Kairi, pouring what looked like potion into a cup on her bedside table. "Good morning, Kairi." She said, as she finished pouring.

"Good morning, Aerith." Kairi replied groggily, sitting up in the bed and grabbing the cup with two hands.

"I hope you like it," Aerith said, "I made it myself."

Kairi took a quick sip, smiling at the nice taste. "Thank you." Kairi said to Aerith, taking another sip.

"So," Aerith asked, "how does it feel to wield the keyblade?"

"It felt a little scary at first," Kairi said, "but I didn't want to be stuck on the sidelines all the time."

"I know how you feel," Aerith said, "You want to help in any way you can."

Kairi nodded as she took a couple more sips of her potion. "I just don't like feeling powerless," She said, "having to be saved all the time."

Aerith nodded, closing her eyes, "Sometimes, being powerless can create the most power."

Kairi looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"In time, I think you'll understand." Aerith said in her usual soft tone. Both of the girls shared a small smile before a certain teen ninja appeared at the door.

"Oh, Kairi you're up!" She said, almost prancing into the room.

"Good morning, Yuffie." Kairi said, setting down her drink.

"Merlin said he had something for you and Riku if you wanted." Yuffie said gleefully. Kairi looked to Aerith, who nodded as Kairi got up out of bed.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." She said as both Aerith and Yuffie left the room.

* * *

_**(Reviving Hollow Bastion ~ KH2)**_

Riku was pacing fast as Leon watched Cid type away at the computer in Merlin's study. "Anything?" Riku asked as he came to the computer's side.

"We've checked everything, kid," Cid said, "We found no sign of anything left. The tower's gone."

Riku exhaled a defeated sigh as Leon put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Riku."

"It's ok," Riku said, "any word from the King?"

"We sent a gummi ship to Destiny Islands for them, they should be here soon." Leon said reassuringly as Merlin came around the corner.

"Oh good," he said, "I have something to give to Sora."

Riku approached the old wizard. "What is it?" Riku asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, my boy." Merlin said, reassuringly, "You and Kairi will be getting one too." Riku crossed his arms as Merlin passed him towards the door. It was then when he saw Kairi enter the room with Aerith and Yuffie.

"Good morning, Riku." Kairi said as she approached him.

"Good morning." He said back, dropping his brooding tone.

"I heard Merlin has something for us." She said.

"Yeah," Riku replied, "but he said that we have to wait until Sora gets here."

Kairi perked up at the mention of his name. "Sora's coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, he, The King, Donald and Goofy should be here any second." Riku said, as Kairi's smile grew bigger and bigger.

"I should get ready then. I want to show him how much I've learned." Kairi said, as she dragged a startled Riku out of the house for more training.

* * *

Sora looked around as he, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy arrived in the marketplace. Nothing seemed to have changed, despite more people out and about.

"I wonder what everyone's up to." Goofy said as the group moved through the marketplace, checking out all of the shops and such that were open.

_**(End Reviving Hollow Bastion)**_

"You blasted buffoon!" Sora looked up at the sound of the voice. He and the group took off to the item shop as Donald noticed the Scottish duck standing there, looking up at the sky.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald said, running up to the elder duck.

"Well, if it isn't my nephew, Donald!" Scrooge said with a big grin on his face, "How have you been, laddie?" Donald was about to answer, until a very unusual looking gummi ship flew over top of them, pretty close to the ground. Everyone ducked as the ship flew down into the center square of the marketplace.

_**(Event 2 ~ KHBBS)**_

Scrooge got up and fixed his hat before he marched over to the square quite angrily, with Sora and the group following closely. "You bumbling idiot, I told you to be careful!" Scrooge yelled, as the side door of the ship opened up, revealing another, much taller, duck emerging. Dressed in a brown jacked and aviator cap, the duck staggered toward the group with quite a lot of confidence despite what just happened.

"Sorry about that, Mr. McD." He said, fixing his jacket, "Still trying to work out the kinks of this one. Looks like it's back to the drawing board."

The duck looked at the others, noticing Sora in particular. "Hey, you're the kid with the key!" He said, quickly shaking Sora's hand, "I'm such a big fan! I'm Launchpad. Launchpad McQuack." Sora sheepishly laughed as Launchpad finally let go of his hand.

"So you built this gummi ship yourself, Launchpad?" Goofy asked.

"You know it!" Launchpad said, lightly tapping his now broken ship, causing a plate to fall off of it. "Hehe, like I said, back to the drawing board." He said, as he grabbed the plate off the ground. "Don't you guys worry though!" He said, "If it's got wings, I can crash it!" Sora looked at Donald and Goofy worriedly, whom also returned the same expressions.

Scrooge, though still a bit pestered by Launchpad's crash, turned his attention back to Mickey. "So, King Mickey, my old friend," he asked in his thick Scottish accent, "what brings you out here?"

"We're looking for the Restoration Committee." Mickey said "Do you know where they would be?"

Scrooge scratched his head in thought. "Last I saw, they were still cooped up at Merlin's."

Launchpad suddenly intervened, "I can give up guys a lift over there if you'd like?"

"That won't be necessary!" Sora jumped in, afraid of what flying with Launchpad would be like, "But thanks anyway."

_**(End Event 2) **_

The group then kept moving toward the Borough, all the while not noticing a small dark creature following them.

* * *

**Ah, Launchpad McQuack, no matter what hijinks you get into, you're still always awesome when doing them! **

**So yeah, Launchpad, from both DuckTales and Darkwing Duck, has made his KH appearance. Who wouldn't want to see that! But just consider that a taste of what other surprises I have in store for this story...If you could even call them surprises seeing how everyone has the same visionANYWAY besides the point! **

**We are now in a new world and many more awesome things are ready to come forth. When that'll be, I have no idea. :-P But until then, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
